What Do You Mean Not Compatible!
by sebtled debt
Summary: Isabella and the Fireside girls take a compatibility quiz with Phineas but tell him it's a friendship quiz. But when Phineas gets only 4 same answers out of 20 with Isabella, she is scared that she and Phineas weren't meant to be. Phineas/A Fireside Girl.
1. The Magazine Quiz

(Phineas's P.O.V.)

"So that's what she means," I say as Ferb tells me about an idiom. I walk over to the tree and take a seat in my favorite spot of shade. "What do you want to do today, Ferb?" I ask, expecting a shrug and an unsure expression. He shrugs and gives me an unsure expression, just as I thought. I lay back and rest against the tree.

A nearby voice calls out, "Hey, Phineas. Watcha doin'?"

I look over to see Isabella and the Fireside girls. Katie walks up next to Isabella. "Hey Isabella. Hi Katie," I say as I stand up and approach them. But before I can speak, Katie starts whispering something to Isabella. Isabella says, "Oh, right. I almost forgot," and turns to look at me. "I'm taking a quiz and I was wondering if you could help me out."

I ask her, "Well, what kind of quiz is it?" I notice her look down at a magazine she is holding. Isabella reads the printing on the paper, "Is He Right For You?" She looks up and says to me, "Um… it's a friend quiz. It let's you know if a person is a best friend, worst friend, or just a friend."

I see a nervous look on her face but think nothing of it as I agree to help her. "Great!" she says, looking back at her magazine. "I'm going to have to ask you some questions throughout the day."

I say, "OK," unaware that it isn't a friendship quiz at all. She says, "And the Fireside girls are going to take the quiz to."

Just then, our mom calls us in for lunch. We head into the kitchen and sit down. I take a bite of my sandwich and Isabella asks me a question. She says, "Phineas, what's your favorite day of the week?"

I answer her by saying, "Friday."

Isabella looks back at her magazine and pencils in Friday.

(Isabella's P.O.V.)

"OK," I think to myself. "My favorite day of the week is… Saturday." I look back up at Phineas and say, "Thanks."

After lunch, the nine of us go outside again. We lie in the grass and ask more questions. "Isabella," my mom yells out. I look to Phineas and say, "I gotta go. Thanks for helping me with the quiz, though."

He looks back at me and says, "No problem. See ya." I go home and go up to my room. I look at the quiz and see something that I didn't want to see. Out of twenty questions, four of them are the same. "Only four are the same as mine?!" I yell out. The Fireside girls look over their quizzes that night as well… and one of them is very surprised by the results.

**Who do you think it's going to be? I already got that figured out. It could be Adyson, Ginger, Gretchen, Holly, Katie, or Milly. PM. Me and I'll post the winners on my Profile.**


	2. The Quiz Results

**Sorry the first chapter was so short. This one will be longer though. Hope you like it. PLZ READ AND REVIEW! :)**

(Isabella's P.O.V.)

"How could Phineas and I be so different?" I think to myself as I pace around my room. "We hang out almost every day and yet, we're almost totally opposites." I sit down on my bed to think about the situation. I ask myself, "I wonder if any of the other girls got a good score."

The next day, the Fireside girls all get together and show each other their scores. Isabella got a four. Holly got a fourteen. Adyson got a twelve. Ginger got a nine. Milly got an eleven. Gretchen got a fourteen. And Katie got an eighteen. I don't say a word because I am too shocked to speak. Everyone but me heads over to Katie and congratulates her. Gretchen approaches me and asks, "Aren't you going to congratulate Katie, Isabella?"

I turn away and put my head in my hands. Gretchen asks me, "Isabella, what's wrong? If this is about the quiz then you shouldn't be crying. Most of the time, these quizzes are wrong and they don't work."

I sit there crying anyway. Gretchen says, "If you're not going to get over it, there is nothing I can do to help you. See you, Isabella."

I see Gretchen walk away from me and try to call her back, but I can't get the words out. I see her sit back down with her friends and they all look at me.

I decide to go inside and find Phineas. When I do, I tell him that the quiz he took wasn't a friendship quiz, and that it was a compatibility quiz. I told him that Katie got the best score and that they're waiting outside to tell him about it. When I finished explaining everything, I got up and went back over to my house.

Phineas looked around and said, "Hey, where's Perry?"

Perry, lying down behind the tree in the backyard, stood up and climbed into a hole in the tree. . He fell down and landed in his chair. Major Monogram appeared on the screen in front of him and said, "Agent P, you're a chapter late!"

Perry had a puzzled look on his face and looked behind himself. Monogram continued, "Anyhoo! Doofenshmirtz has collected: 1 Black Crayon, 1 White Crayon, 1 Bird, 1 Fish, 1 Cup Of Coffee, and 1 Cup Of Tea. We need you to get out there and see what he's up to. Good luck, Agent P!"

Perry salutes the man as the screen goes dark. He hops into his hover jet and flies off to Doofenshmirtz's Building.

Back with the others…

(Phineas's P.O.V.)

I walk outside and the Fireside girls notice me. They start smiling and run over to me. They all start talking at once. I get them quiet after half a minute and ask Gretchen what this is all about, even though I already know what it's all about.

Gretchen approaches me and says, "You know that "Friendship" quiz we took yesterday?" I tried not to make it obvious that I already knew. I say, "Yeah." "Well," she starts again. "It wasn't what you thought it was. It was a compatibility quiz, and we wanted to tell you who got the highest score." She hesitates a bit and says, "The person with the highest score was Katie."

Adyson looks around and says, "By the way, where is Katie?"

(Katie's P.O.V.)

"Well, why didn't you stay with the others?" Isabella asks me as I sit down on her bed.

"Because," I tell her. "Like you," I take a big breath and close my eyes. "I've had a crush on him since I first saw him.

**EPIC FAIL FOR KATIE! PLZ READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
